Thanksgiving
Summary * Daniel visits his father's family for Thanksgiving Plot Chapter 153 Daniel and his mother board a bus to visit their family for Thanksgiving. He is mad that his mother spends so much time and money when she cannot afford to. Daniel greets his relatives and meets Dylan, David and Sarah, who go to another room. Sarah is a fan of Daniel's other body but will not say. Dylan is a fan of Duke's and mentions it a lot. Vasco calls Daniel to tell him he is making money to pay Seonong back. He made friends with some Thai people at his workplace and they are teaching him Muay Thai. Daniel envies his older cousin David and wonders if he can be that cool when he gets older. He goes to find his mother and sees her cooking dinner while the other adults are partying. Chapter 154 Daniel is enraged to see his mother cooking by herself, but she refuses to let him help. He realizes the other adults are bullying his mother because she is poor. He spends the day with his family and the night with Jay, who is alone for Thanksgiving. Daniel's grandmother offers them almonds, and Daniel refuses. David suggests they all go to the city to explore, the three guys. They run into David's old bully and instinctively hide. David then meets a former crush in a department store and decides to woo her. Chapter 155 David tries out many different pickup techniques which fail because the girl isn't interested in him. She does give him her number, and he thinks he has done it. Daniel and Dylan go to the arcade where Dylan makes fun of a kid for losing. That kid calls his brothers to beat up Dylan, and they tell Dylan to bring Daniel over as well. Chapter 157 Dylan runs away and the guys try to rob Daniel of his lucky charm but he refuses to allow them. Dylan brings David to settle the matter. Daniel and Dylan watch the men take David's money and Dylan pretends that David wasn't robbed. Daniel is proud of Dylan for not making David feel bad. Back at the store David returns to woo the girl. His old bully returns and asks what David is doing, because that girl is his girlfriend. Daniel and Dylan are caught as well. Chapter 157 Dylan lies that David dropped his wallet and gives it to him. The bullies let them go and bring back David's money that was stolen as well. Dylan, David and Daniel go home proud of themselves. At the house Daniel's uncles and aunts are worried about Daniel. They ask Daniel's mother how she can support him being a single mother. Daniel brings his grandmother her favorite snack and she calls him the best son, making the others jealous. David buys his mother clothing and his mother sneers at Daniel's mom, asking what she will wear. Daniel's mother is happy to wear her shirt because Daniel bought it for her. Daniel realizes that she never took off the one shirt he bought her a long time ago and starts to cry. Cookie 1 is Daniel returning home with his mother. She explains that these are his family and he needs a family so people will not look down on him. Bonus is Vasco paying Seonong for ruining his shirt. Seonong vows to return the money to him. Category:Plot